One cause of automobile accidents is blinding sun glare. The glare reflects from the hood of a vehicle and is most often encountered when the sun is low in the horizon and one is driving toward the sun, such as when one is driving eastwardly in the morning and westwardly in the evening. Since the lower portion of a conventional windshield is untinted and clear, sun rays of angles of lower incidence remain unshielded as they are reflected into the eyes of a driver. The unshielded and intense sun glare from the hood undoubtedly temporarily blinds a number of drivers on a daily basis and, at the very least, contributes to driver fatigue.